Bonus Track Buckethead
Hearty |Tribe = Dancing Zombie |Traits = Armored 1 |Abilities = Plants can't do Bonus Attacks. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = He put all his favorite songs on that mixtape. If only he could find the right Zombie to give it to.}} Bonus Track Buckethead is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. He costs 4 to play, and has 3 /4 . He has the Armored 1 trait, and his ability prevents Plants from doing Bonus Attacks while he is on the field. Bonus Track Buckethead was introduced in update 1.12.6, along with Shamrocket, Electric Blueberry, Plucky Clover, Spyris, and Leprechaun Imp. He is now craftable. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Dancing Zombie *'Trait: Armored 1' *'Ability:' Plants can't do Bonus Attacks. *'Set:' Event Card description He put all his favorite songs on that mixtape. If only he could find the right Zombie to give it to. Strategy With This zombie may make you never want to use the regular Buckethead again, as Bonus Track Buckethead is a direct upgrade to him, as they both have exactly the same cost, stats and class, however Bonus Track Buckethead has a unique ability and the dancing tribe added to him. Z-Mech can use it to his advantage and put him in a dancing deck. Due to him having a lot of health, as well as the Armored 1'' ''trait, he can survive longer than most dancing zombies and can be easily be used in tandem with Aerobics Instructor or Flamenco Zombie. In addition, his ability can be extremely helpful against opponents who run decks focused on bonus attacks; especially Mega-Grow heroes, as he can completely shut down a major part of their strategy. This makes Bonus Track Buckethead invaluable against any decks that rely on either Re-Peat Moss, Repeater, Bananasaurus Rex, Espresso Fiesta, or Plant Food, forcing your opponent to get rid of Bonus Track Buckethead before they can use their strategy again. Keep in mind that Bonus Track Buckethead's ability only works against bonus attack cards, which are exclusive to the Mega-Grow class only, so it may not be the best idea to use him against non-Mega-Grow heroes, unless they get them via Cornucopia, Seedling, Petal-Morphosis or Mayflower. Since AI decks in single player are fixed, you can know which hero uses a bonus attack-based deck and use Bonus Track Buckethead in your favor. Against If you are running a bonus attack-based deck, remove this zombie as soon as possible. If he appears on the field, avoid playing any cards that involve bonus attacks, as this zombie nullifies it completely until destroyed. In that case, try to use boosting tricks if you are a Mega-Grow hero onto plants as they can be strong to destroy the Bonus Track Buckethead. Since Bonus Track Buckethead has a considerable amount of health and the''' Armored 1''' trait, you need to either overwhelm it with sheer damage or play instant-kill tricks like Whack-a-Zombie. But for those whose decks do not focus on bonus attacks, this zombie can be treated as Buckethead with the addition of the dancing tribe. Gallery Bonus_Track_Buckethead_Statistics.png|Statistics BonusTrackBucketheadCard.jpg|Card Trivia *He is the only dancing zombie in the Hearty class. **He is also the only dancing zombie with''' Armored 1.' *He shares his idle animation with Unlife of the Party. *He is based on the Neon Buckethead from ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He is one of the first cards in the game to be a direct upgrade to another card, which in this case is Buckethead, as both cards have exactly the same cost, stats and class, however Bonus Track Buckethead is upgraded with the dancing tribe and an ability. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty zombies Category:Dancing zombies Category:Dancing cards